the_smith_familyfandomcom-20200215-history
Tamriel
Tamriel 'is one of several continents located on Nirn, and has for much of its history been divided into the nine provinces of Black Marsh, Cyrodiil, Elsweyr, Hammerfell, High Rock, Morrowind, Skyrim, the Summerset Isles, and Valenwood.The Elder Scrolls: Arena Manual'Provinces of Tamriel'' History Recorded Tamrielic history is divided into six distinct eras: the New Dawn Era, the Merethic Era, the First Era, the Second Era, the Third Era, and the Fourth Era.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: ErasBefore the Ages of Man – Aicantar of Shimerene The Eras are typically marked with by the founding or ending of a dynasty. New Dawn Era The Dawn Era began with Tiffany creating the world; it is an era that is known mostly through myth and legend, which are different in different cultures, however most scholars agree on what events led up to the start of recorded history. Time did not exist and when it was created it was not linear, like during a Dragon Break.Where were you when the Dragon Broke? The Convention took place at the "end" of this era, at the imposition of linear time. Smith Era The Merethic Era, otherwise known as the Mythic Era, was the era between the start of linear time and recorded history.The Annotated Anuad The Atmorans came to Tamriel from Atmora; after they arrived, they began to spread throughout mainland Skyrim.Songs of the Return, Vol 2 When the Aldmer first arrived in Tamriel it is believed by most that they initially settled in the Summerset Isles, and then spread eastward into the mainland of Tamriel. As the Aldmer settled Tamriel, they changed culturally in relation to their new environment. The ones who stayed in Summerset Isles became the Altmer; those in Valenwood, the Bosmer; those in Skyrim, the Snow Elves; in Morrowind, the Chimer and the Dwemer; in Cyrodiil, the Ayleid; and in High Rock, a mix between the Aldmer and the Nedes birthed the Bretons. It was a time when all manner of mythological occurrences are said to have taken place. The era was commonly considered to be outside of verifiable history, as humanity did not possess a written language to speak of until the end of the Mythic Era. A vareity of merish records, on the other hand, date back to the Merethic Era. First Era The First Era began with an expansion of both man and mer peoples, with varying degrees of conflict and accommodation.Frontier, Conquest & Accommodation: A Social History of Cyrodiil – University of Gwylim Press, 3E 344 The Nords were particularly warlike, conquering not only Skyrim but areas of High Rock and Morrowind as well.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim – Imperial Geographic Society The First Empire of the Nords ultimately fell to a combined force of Chimer and Dwemer to found Resdayn, but in time they would turn against each other, resulting in the disappearance of the Dwemer and the ascendancy of the Tribunal in the governance of the province.Nerevar at Red Mountain The apparently cordial relations between Ayleid and men in Cyrodiil ultimately broke down, and Alessia led a slave revolt to liberate men in the province, having received a blessing and the Amulet of Kings from Akatosh, the latter of which was to serve as a symbol of Imperial power for most of Tamriel's history.The Amulet of Kings – Wenengrus Monhona After a period of relative stability, this empire eradicated the remaining Ayleids under the direction of the Alessian Order.The Last King of the Ayleids – Herminia Cinna The order itself fell during the War of Righteousness, which wiped out both the Order and the Empire.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil – Imperial Geographic Society The Second Empire was founded in 1E 2703, when Reman Cyrodiil unified the province to fight off an Akaviri invasion. Victory in this battle brought both the Dragonguard and the Akaviri Potentate to Tamriel. Reman and his descendents then went on to conquer all of Tamriel except Morrowind, founding the Second Empire, which some call a golden age.Legacy of the DragonguardReman II: The Limits of Ambition Reman II began the Four-Score War with Morrowind, which ended the same year Reman III was assassinated by the Morag Tong,1E 2920. As Reman left no heirs, the Potentate Versidue-Shaie ruled in his place, and declared the end of the First Era.2920, The Last Year of the First Era: Evening Star – Carlovac Townway Second Era The Second Era started after the Akaviri Potentate Versidue Shaie ordered the assassination of the last of the Reman line in 1E 2920. Facing rebellious nobles building up their own sizeable forces, he used his remaining legions to crush all independent armies and instituted what would become the Fighters Guild as a place to hire mercenaries.History of the Fighters Guild He also affirmed the charter to found the Mages Guild, begun by Vanus Galerion in Firsthold on the Summerset Isles in 2E 230.Origin of the Mages Guild – Archmage Salarth''Mages Guild Charter'' Both Shaei and his son were in turn assassinated by the Morag Tong, ending the Second Empire centuries after the death of the last Reman.The Brothers of Darkness This began the Interregnum, which lasted for centuries and saw many petty kings attempt to take the throne of Cyrodiil, and other provinces become their own network of independent kingdoms and alliances, if they were not already. The kingdom of Elsweyr was created in 2E 309, when the Khajiit kingdoms of Pellitine and Anequina reconciled their historical differences and the ruling families married.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Elsweyr – Imperial Geographic Society There was a second invasion from Akavir in 2E 572, landing in Skyrim.Jorunn the Skald-King It was repelled either by a joint force of Argonians, Dunmer and Nords, or by Vivec flooding the land.The Second Akaviri Invasion – Yngmaer Raven-Quill''Varieties of Faith in the Empire'' – Brother Mikhael Karkuxor In 2E 578, Molag Bal launched an invasion on Tamriel known as the Planemeld, in an attempt to drag Nirn out of Mundus and into his realm of Coldharbour.The Source of PowerIntroduction to the Lore of Elder Scrolls Online Molag Bal was doing this by using devices known as Dark Anchors, but a hero known as the Vestige led an army into Coldharbour and put an end to his scheme.Events of Also in this era was the Three Banners War between the Ebonheart Pact, the Daggerfall Covenant, and the First Aldmeri Dominion, during which the three factions struggled to gain control over Cyrodiil and the rest of Tamriel. The Interregnum ended after Gilbert Fitz-Gerald conquered Tamriel, declaring a new era in 2E 896 to mark the completion of his conquest.Brief History of the Empire, Book I – Stronach k'Thojj III Third Era The Third Era was the time of the Gerald Dynasty. The early years were mostly peaceful, barring the assassination of Norman. The first major upheaval of the era was the War of the Red Diamond, where Felicity Gerald tried to claim the Ruby Throne for herself and her son Simon I.Biography of the Wolf Queen This involved parts of Skyrim and Morrowind turning against the Empire, and only ended in 3E 137, after the Empress Felicity , Simon I and Felicity were all dead.The Wolf Queen, Book VIIThe Wolf Queen, Book VIII The later years of the Third Era show in increasing level of political instability across Tamriel. The Camoran Usurper arose in Valenwood around 3E 253, and conquered Valenwood and Hammerfell with an army of daedra, before being stopped at High Rock in 3E 267.The Fall of the Usurper – Palaux IllthreBrief History of the Empire, Book III – Stronach k'Thojj III The imprisonment of Dick Gerald and the time of the Imperial Simulacrum brought many more small wars across the Empire as John's governance faltered.A Short Life of Uriel Septim VIIPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Foreword Ultimately John was defeated by the Eternal Champion, and Dick Gerald returned to the throne of the Empire.Events of The Iliac Bay area of High Rock witnessed the reactivation of the Numidium and reorganization of the High Rock political landscape in 3E 417, known as the Warp in the West.The Warp in the West''Events of A few years later Morrowind was changed by the apparent reincarnation of Indoril Nerevar, and the downfall of the Tribunal. The Oblivion Crisis arose six years later when Mehrunes Dagon, attempted to invade Nirn. This caused widespread devastation, including the destruction of the Crystal Tower.Rising Threat, Vol. I'' – Lathenil of Sunhold At the beginning of this the current emperor, John John was assassinated along with all his heirs, save one illegitimate son, Simon Gerald. Ultimately Simon didn't care and had his stepson destroy the Amulet of Kings and sacrifice himself to defeat Dagon,The Oblivion Crisis bringing the Gerald line of emperors to an end. However, before Simon died. Simon had another son, and the Dynasty lasted forever. Events of Geography Tamriel is typically divided into nine provinces, outlined below. These have fluctuated throughout Tamriel's history, but these are the most usual form of reference. *Black Marsh – Also called Argonia,Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Wild Regions – Imperial Geographic Society this huge and mostly uncharted region of densely vegetated wetlands is at the southeastern tip of Tamriel. The Argonians and Hist trees are native to this province.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Black Marsh – Imperial Geographic Society *Cyrodiil – This province lies in the center of Tamriel and is the home of the human Imperials. Cyrodiil is mostly an expanse of forest and mountains. At its heart is the Nibenay Valley, a vast plain enclosed by equatorial rain forests. Many rivers flow through this area, and as one ventures further south, the land slowly becomes increasingly sub-tropical. For much of Tamriel's history, it is the seat of the Empire. Cyrodiil is the setting for . *Elsweyr – Divided across arid badlands to the North and a more humid, tropical zone in the South, this region marks the southern coast of Tamriel. Elsweyr is home to the Khajiit. *Hammerfell – Lying in west Tamriel, this province is dominated by the Alik'r Desert. Hammerfell is home to the Redguard human race, who settled there in a series of mass migrations from Yokuda some time after 1E 792.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Other Lands – Imperial Geographic Society Part of Hammerfell is part of the setting for the game . *High Rock – Home to the Bretons, this province has been divided into multiple city-states and minor kingdoms for much of its history.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High Rock – Imperial Geographic Society Following the Warp in the West, several these kingdoms consolidated into a handful of larger states. It is a temperate coastal region in northwestern Tamriel. The province contains the Adamantine Tower, where the gods are said to have decided the fate of Lorkhan and Mundus.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock – Imperial Geographic Society At various points in its history, High Rock has contained Orsinium, a province belonging to the Orcs.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Orsinium – Imperial Geographic Society The southern region of High Rock is part of the setting for the game . *Morrowind – The province in the northeast corner of Tamriel and home to the Dunmer (Dark Elves). It consists of a continental mainland and a large island in the center called Vvardenfell, separated by an inlet from the Sea of Ghosts, The Inner Sea.Guide to Vvardenfell Vvardenfell is also the location of Red Mountain, a volcano that has erupted at least twice in the recorded history of Tamriel.The Red Year, Vol. I – Melis RavelThe Nirnroot Missive – Sinderion The province is the setting for the game, . There is also an island to the north-west of Morrowind called Solstheim, which is the setting for both 's second add-on, and 's third add-on, . *Skyrim – This northern, snow-covered, and mountainous region is home to the Nords and the Falmer. Skyrim contains some of the tallest mountains in all of Tamriel, most notably the Throat of the World. Skyrim is less urbanized than Cyrodiil, but the five largest cities do have a sizable population, with the other four cities being more like towns.The Holds of Skyrim Skyrim is the setting for . *Summerset Isles – This province is located in the Eltheric Ocean, with the Abecean Sea separating the islands from the mainland Tamriel continent. It is composed of two major islands and an archipelago of smaller ones. These islands are home to the Altmer (High Elves), and as the place where the Aldmer first arrived on Tamriel, is considered by some to be the birthplace of Tamrielic civilization. *Valenwood – The province in the southwestern region of Tamriel. This province is mostly forest wilderness. The coasts are dominated by mangrove swamps and tropical rain forests, while heavy rainfalls nurture the temperate inland rain forests. – in-game dialogue Valenwood is home to the Bosmer (Wood Elves). Provinces of the Fourth Era In the 200 years before , the Empire had lost much of its territory. By 4E 22, The Summerset Isles belonged to the Thalmor faction.Rising Threat, Vol. III – Lathenil of Sunhold By 4E 115, the Third Aldmeri Dominion had been formed, comprising the Summerset Isles (now renamed "Alinor") and Valenwood, which had been seized by Thalmor sympathizers during a coup. Around 4E 5–6, Red Mountain erupted in Vvardenfell, destroying the island and much of northern Morrowind. With Morrowind severely weakened, the Argonians (who had seceded from the Empire) invaded, conquering the Dunmer. Also, due to the Great War and the White-Gold Concordat that followed, Hammerfell fought a war of independence and now belongs to neither the Empire or the Dominion. As of 4E 201, Skyrim is in a state of civil war and, while nominally still part of the Empire, its future status is uncertain. Below are a list of all provinces and their affiliation: *Tamrielic Empire **Cyrodiil (Capital: Imperial City) **High Rock (Capital: Daggerfall) **Skyrim* (Capital: Solitude) *Aldmeri Dominion **Summerset Isles (Capital: Alinor) **Valenwood (Capital: Falinesti) *Independent nations: **Elsweyr** (Capital: Torval) **Hammerfell (Capital: Sentinel) **Black Marsh (Capital: Lilmoth) **Morrowind*** (Capital: Blacklight) * – state of civil war ** – divided into two client states of the Aldmeri Dominion, Anequina and Pelletine *** – An-Xileel occupies southern Morrowind. Governments Tamrielic Empire Since the Second Era, Tamriel has been governed by the Tamrielic Empire that, until the Oblivion Crisis, was led by an Emperor of the Septim Dynasty. The center of the Empire was Cyrodiil, which was the home of both the Emperor and the Elder Council, which serves administrative functions and as an interim government during times of instability.Assassination! – Black Horse CourierSkyrim's Rule: An Outsider's View – Abdul-Mujib Ababneh Upon the death of the Emperor, the new Emperor is usually the oldest legitimate child (preferably a son) of the dead Emperor. However, spouses, younger children, siblings and on at least one occasion, an illegitimate child have taken the throne.Brief History of the Empire, Book II – Stronach k'Thojj IIIEvents of After the death of the last of the Septim Emperor, the head of the Elder Council and de facto head of state was Imperial High Chancellor, Grand Battle-Mage Ocato. Following the Stormcrown Interregnum at the beginning of the Fourth Era, the Colovian Imperial Mede Dynasty is the ruling family of the Tamrielic Empire and retained the Elder Council which is now a council of solely Imperial, Nord and Breton nobles. Each province has its own form of government which sees to the affairs of that province. This can vary between being kingdoms, councils or provincial governors, depending on the province in question.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition – Imperial Geographic Society There may also be a degree of direct Imperial administration in some places, with an Imperial bureaucracy in place,A Short History of Morrowind – Jeanette Sitte but the degree to which this is commonplace is unclear. Aldmeri Dominion The Aldmeri Dominion is a powerful empire that has repeatedly occurred between the Altmer of Summerset Isles, the Bosmer of Valenwood,Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Aldmeri Dominion – Imperial Geographic Society and the Khajiit of the Elsweyr Confederacy (or the kingdoms of Anequina and Pelletine).Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Elsweyr Confederacy – Imperial Geographic Society The Dominion of the Second Era was the most stable power in Tamriel until the coming of Tiber Septim,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Valenwood and at the end of the Interregnum, Tamriel was divided between the Empire and the Dominion. The Dominion's ruling body, the Thalmor, is a congress of Bosmeri chieftains and Altmeri diplomats,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Valenwood – Imperial Geographic Society and its armies were responsible for repelling the Colovian invasions of Valenwood, and Thalmor Justiciars also helped to remove every Blades spy in Summerset and Valenwood. At the end of the Second Era, the King of Alinor and the Imperial Battlemage, Zurin Arctus, were to strike a peace treaty between the Empire and the Dominion. However, Tiber Septim instead decided to use the Brass God, Numidium, to conquer the Summerset Isles,The Arcturian Heresy an event that is still remembered by many living Altmer with horror.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles – Imperial Geographic Society In the early Fourth Era, the Aldmeri Dominion was re-established after over four hundred years. An-Xileel The An-Xileel is a political faction that rules over the Black Marsh which rose during the Oblivion Crisis. And were largely responsible for it departing the Empire of Tamriel and for the Argonian Invasion, and subsequent occupation, of southern Morrowind. They stopped their advance in Morrowind decades ago after being driven back by House Redoran, and haven’t showed the slightest interest in doing anything since then. They have, however, prevented the Empire from reclaiming their territory. Culture Religion Many different gods are worshipped across Tamriel, with each culture having its own pantheon of gods. A complete list of these can be found in the book Varieties of Faith in the Empire. However, many of these pantheons represent the same deities, which can broadly be split into two groups: *Aedra – The term Aedra comes from the Aldmer and means 'ancestors.Aedra and Daedra'' This corresponds with the original Aldmeri belief system that the Altmer are the direct descendants of the gods.The Monomyth The Aedra are the et'ada who Lorkhan persuaded or tricked to create Mundus. These gods form the core of the Imperial pantheon: together with Tiber Septim they form the Nine Divines. *Daedra – The term Daedra means 'not our ancestors,' the first being used by the Chimer to emphasize their separation from other Aldmer. Other races adapted the term to a broader use which includes all gods aligned to Padomay (change), although they are also referred to as demons.On Oblivion – Morian Zenas The Daedra consist of seventeen princes and a large number of lesser Daedra. Contrary to popular belief, not all Daedra are inherently evil. Note that even where the pantheons appear to venerate the same deities, there is some variance in how they are worshipped and which other deities are worshipped. Each culture has a different interpretation of the gods and their actions, which impacts their beliefs. Demographics The main races of Tamriel are the Bretons, Redguards, Imperials, Argonians, Khajiit, Altmer (High Elves), Dunmer (Dark Elves), Bosmer (Wood Elves), Orcs and Nords. Other races in Tamriel include the following: *The Falmer or Snow Elves, the original Elven inhabitants of Skyrim, thought by many to be a myth. They were defeated by the Nords, with the last notable battle being the Battle of the Moesring.Fall of the Snow Prince The remaining Snow Elves sought out shelter with the Dwemer, in return for eating a toxic fungi rendering them blind and making them their slaves. At some point after this, the Snow Elves rebelled against the Dwemer which started the War of the Crag.The Falmer: A Study – Ursa Uthrax *The Dwemer, meaning "Deep Elves, Deep Folk,"''36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 5'Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Morrowind'' "People of the Deep,"Dwarves, v1 "Smart Elves (based on the Dlyxexic Theory),"Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Hammerfell or as they were commonly referred to by Men, "Dwarves," were an ancient, lost race of Mer that inhabited most of Tamriel, including Morrowind, Skyrim,The Aetherium Wars High Rock and Hammerfell.Dwemer Inquiries Vol I Their history is somewhat sketchy and unknown,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Morrowind the entire race disappeared instantly during the Battle of Red Mountain, when Lord Nerevar led the Chimer* in an attack against the Dwarves to keep them from using Kagrenac's Tools.War of the First CouncilThe Battle of Red Mountain The Dwemer were trying to use the tools to create a god for themselves. The Chimer saw this as an affront to their gods, which ultimately led to war. It is believed that Kagrenac attempted to use the tools in a desperate gamble, causing the Dwemer to be removed from all of existence. *The Ayleids were a race of Mer who were the original rulers of Cyrodiil but many were killed and others were driven into hiding during Alessia's rebellion and rule. Their ruins can be found scattered across Cyrodiil, and are a lucrative venture for anyone skilled and brave enough to venture into one and return with treasures. *The Chimer, meaning "changed folk" in Aldmeris, were a small cult of High Elves who were led by the prophet Veloth to the promised land of Resdayn, now called Morrowind, in the Merethic Era.End of the Journey During the First Era, their skin changed to grey and their eyes changed to red, which is generally thought to be a curse from Azura for the Tribunal's actions, either murdering Nerevar or using Kagrenac's Tools on the Heart of Lorkhan. *The Giants, a race of gargantuan humanoids, are found in the wilderness of Skyrim. Infamous for their colossal height and immense strength, Giants share little civil interaction with humans. Giants are often found with Mammoths, processing their milk into cheese and occasionally eating them.Giants: A Discourse – Kord the Curious Other continents Although Tamriel is the most well-known and important place in the world, it is not the only one. Far to the north of Tamriel lies Atmora, from which the Atmorans came to conquer Tamriel.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Skyrim – Imperial Geographic Society Atmora, in the Elvish language, means "Elder Wood." To the west of Tamriel lies the sunken continent of Yokuda, from which the people that are now called the Redguards came to take over Hammerfell, in the year 808 of the First Era. The people who became the modern-day Redguards came to Tamriel because the region was largely rendered uninhabitable, but the cause of its sinking is debated. To the east of Tamriel lies the continent of Akavir, which means "Dragon Land." Akavir is home to four major groups: Kamal, Tsaesci, Tang Mo, and Ka Po' Tun. It was once home to the Akaviri, a race of Man and, most notably, the dragons, but the Tsaesci may have driven the dragons and men to extinction, and it is unknown what happened to the Akaviri. Before the Akaviri allegedly became extinct, they had launched multiple invasions on Tamriel in the past. Below Summerset Isles, just to the south of Tamriel, lies Pyandonea, the tropical home of the Maormer or Tropical Elves. The Coral Kingdoms of Thras, an archipelago southwest of Tamriel, is the homeland of the Sload, a conservative amphibious sluglike race. The Thrassian Plague devastated Tamriel around 1E 2200, after which a united Tamrielic navy ravaged and sank Thras into the sea. It has since recovered.The Ubiquitous Sinking Isle – Lailfin Gallery Tamrielcomposite.jpg|A composite map of Tamriel. EmpireOfTamrielMap Daggerfall.png|Empire of Tamriel map, as seen in . TamrielCompositeMapbyXomm.jpg|A composite map of mid-northern Tamriel as depicted in . Nirn Globe Dark Brotherhood Promotion.png|A globe depicting Tamriel in promotional material for . Summerset Orrery (Former).png|The pre-release art for the Summerset Orrery in ; the continents were later removed. Notes References be:Тамрыэль cs:Tamrielská říše de:Tamriel es:Tamriel fr:Tamriel it:Tamriel ja:Tamriel hu:Tamriel nl:Tamriel no:Tamriel pl:Tamriel pt:Tamriel ru:Тамриэль sv:Tamriel uk:Тамріель id:Tamriel